tenir une heure, un jour, une année
by ylg
Summary: deux minifics :: Ce Retourneur a été confié à Hermione pour ses études, pour qu'elle apprenne ; pas pour qu'elle s'en serve à paresser. Elle dormira plus tard. :: Combien de temps aura-t-elle vécu en plus, cette année ? Pas tant que ça, au final... ::gen:
1. tenir

Deux mini-fics sur Hermione en troisième année et son Retourneur de Temps, qui ne contenaient clairement pas assez de McGonagall (zéro dans la deuxième, en fait) pour être ajoutées au recueil "Le plus précieux des bijoux".

* * *

**Titre :** tenir encore une heure, encore un jour  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter, The Prisoner of Azkaban  
**Personnage :** Hermione Granger  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes :** "régler ses dettes" et "sablier" pour 31 jours  
**Warnings :** l'acharnement de Hermione niveau études tourne au malsain, mais c'est canon...  
440 mots

oOo

Il existe peut-être une solution toute simple à son problème, se dit Hermione. Si elle est si fatiguée, à la fin d'un cours, à la fin de journée, quand elle aura fini tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, il lui suffirait de trouver un coin secret, de donner quelques coups de Retourneur de Temps, et de dormir les quelques heures qu'elle aura devant elle.  
Elle pourrait régler tout cela par magie, pas d'un coup de baguette mais de quelques tours de sablier. Un geste à faire et elle équilibrerait fatigue et repos, elle pourrait régler une bonne fois sa terrible dette de sommeil et repartir ensuite plus vaillante que jamais.

Si seulement elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée, de n'être vue par personne, surtout pas elle-même... Oh, oui, bien sûr, depuis le début de l'année nombreux sont les élèves qui la voient, en classe, quand elle est repartie dans le passé assister à un cours, mais aucun ne se pose de question de savoir ce qu'elle fait là (c'est si elle n'était pas là qu'ils s'inquièteraient, bien sûr. Sa présence est _normale_).

Maintenant, si elle se voyait elle-même traverser un dortoir censé être désert ou dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, même en étant parfaitement prévenue, même en sachant que là maintenant, elle prévoierait d'aller s'offrir une petite sieste d'ici une heure ou deux... elle s'en voudrait certainement de ne pas s'être mieux cachée. Peut-être qu'elle irait même se faire la leçon à elle-même.

En plus, ça serait mal de se servir du Retourneur de Temps à des fins si égoïstes. Le Professeur McGonagall le lui a obtenu pour ses études, pour qu'elle apprenne ; pas pour qu'elle s'en serve à paresser. La fatigue terrible qu'elle éprouve, elle doit l'endurer. C'est quelque chose qu'elle a voulu elle-même, et son professeur préféré lui fait confiance, la croit capable de réussir. Alors elle le fera !

Quoi que lui coûte cette année en efforts à fournir, ne le fera jamais, jamais elle ne trichera avec son Retourneur de Temps. Elle doit honorer la confiance de son professeur, jusqu'au bout. Son manque de sommeil chronique, elle le rattrapera pendant les vacances : elles sont faites pour ça. Quand elle se reposera sur les lauriers chèrement acquis de ses OWLs, quand elle aura assimilé tout ce que chaque matière a à lui offrir de connaissances nouvelles ; pas avant.

Dans les moments de découragement, c'est cette pensée qui la porte : la fierté qu'elle aura une fois cette année accomplie, de savoir tout ce qu'elle aura appris. Ça vaut toutes les magies du monde pour la soutenir une heure de plus.


	2. grandir

**Titre :** quelques heures plus vieille  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter, The Prisoner of Azkaban  
**Personnage :** Hermione Granger  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes :** "grandir" et "sablier" pour 31 jours  
2ème place au vote d'août  
240 mots

oOo

Durant une année entière, Hermione a utilisé le Retourneur de Temps pour assister à deux fois plus de cours que la normale. L'ayant finalement appris, ses amis s'inquiètent de ce qu'elle ait pu vieillir deux fois plus vite.

_Aucun risque_, leur dit-elle. D'abord, elle n'a pas réellement passé deux années en une. Bon, elle a pris deux fois plus de cours, d'accord. Mais à bien calculer, ça n'a doublé que le tiers, voire seulement le quart de son temps, et encore, pas tous les jours de la semaine, ni pendant les vacances. Vraiment, ça ne fait pas _tant_ que ça au final.

(Hermione, bien sûr que si c'est énorme toutes ces heures en plus, au jour le jour _et_ bout à bout !)

D'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas doublé son temps de sommeil. Ça fait déjà tout ça de moins.

(Non justement, c'est encore _pire_. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit arrivée à la fin de l'année complètement à bout de nerfs !)

Or, c'est justement pendant son sommeil que l'on grandit.

(Oui, et puis le stress et la fatigue chronique, ça bousille la croissance.)

Donc voilà : pas de souci à se faire, elle a toujours le même âge qu'eux ! Tous trois grandissent toujours au même rythme.

(Et dans ta tête, Hermione, tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir vieilli beaucoup plus ?  
- Oh, sois donc pas stupide. Avec les aventures qu'on a vécues _ensemble_, encore une fois, je vous assure qu'on a tous mûri pareil.)


End file.
